


Journal (TabithaxMatt-ShellyxCourtney-MaxiexArchie)

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Based off a part in @clockworkarceus s fic A Criminals Guide To Region Hopping Chapter 2https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543345/chapters/41682713Tabitha writes in a book about their feelings but loses it in the chapter-Thus in chapters to come once back together, Matt takes notice of his little Makuhita man writing now upon a notepad and not a book and wonders upon an idea.Here's his result~❤️
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie, Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt, Izumi | Shelly/Kagari | Courtney
Kudos: 8





	Journal (TabithaxMatt-ShellyxCourtney-MaxiexArchie)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonAlpaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAlpaca/gifts).



MagQua finally had a break in a string of running to stop off in a small town near New Barktown to gather new supplies like food and water, gasoline, propane for cooking, and snacks and potions for their Pok'emon.

Whilst out, as each group split two by two, Maxie with Archie and Shelly with Courtney, Matt peeked inside the van again to find Tabitha finishing his writing upon the notepad, close to bursting the pages so full, and chimed calmly, not loud enough to frighten him, "Ready, little man?"

Tabitha flinched, flung the pad of paper under the bed he claimed for the night tonight and said getting up, fixing his button up shirt, "Oh, yes! Sorry, had to finish something before I lost it from my memory-"

Matt knew better than that, Tabitha had the BEST memory, Shelly was second tied with Courtney but he didn't DARE press and instead smiled and wrapped a huge arm around the smaller man's shoulders and started off outside the van, Tabitha locking up before they started off.

Inside the small store, even for such a small town like New Barktown, it held quite a few nice odds and ends! Pok'e Toys, blankets/pillows for travelers, canteens, BOOK!

"Hey'a, little man, I'll be riiiight back, okay?" Matt chirped and nearled pranced away off towards the journals he'd found on a rack.

They were all so plain though… He'd have to work with it-Could he draw one of those? He picked up three to be sure and beamed, rummaged through his pockets and pulled out all his money and smacked it down upon the clerk's desk and bellowed proudly, "Taken these, your keepen these!" And walked out, Tabitha a moment later blinking as Matt spun around and walked back in and asked sheepishly, "Can I have the keys, Tabby Cat?"

-

Shelly and Courtney soon joined Tabitha inside the store he and Matt had been shopping in and asked where he'd gone off to, Tabitha shrugging as he picked up a weird bubble globe and titled it.

He placed the globe down and carried his basket to the clerk's desk and ordered his items, a special snack for Matt and Maxie as Shelly and Courtney had one for Archie themselves and they all filed out and began for the van, the X-Leaders already there, drinking some coffee, their Pok'emon relaxing before they had to get back inside their Pok'e Balls.

"Matt's inside!" Archie said, hitching a thumb to the closed door which reminded Tabitha of the notepad! Matt had seen where he'd hid it! Matt wouldn't be like THAT! NO! Surely not!

Yanking the door open, Tabitha crashed face first into Matt's hard toned gut, nearly falling backwards until Matt grabbed him, Shelly catching him by the back and helping right him up as Matt asked, "Tabs, you okay?"

"You didn't read my notes… I know you better than that…. You wouldn't have…." Tabitha almost seemed to cry. Their emotions all written out this way, unleashed upon paper by their pen-Matt KNEW this and PROMISED he'd never pry! Whhhhy did he worry suddenly that he had now?

"I DID notice you weren't writing in your book, I'll be honest." Matt began and pulled something out from behind his back and smiled sweetly, a hand drawn Skitty upon the cover of the journal in his hand smiled at Tabitha, the title read, 'Lil Skitty's Journal'.

"I noticed and kinda… I'm sorry I left you like that but.. I.. I needed to be sure I could draw one of these right-This was the best one I got drawn-The…. Other twooooo… Kinda look like… A blob of Solosis and one is a bunch of Swinubs huddled in an unknown numbered bundle!"

He pulled said journals out next and chuckled as Tabitha held each, "The Swinubs look like hairballs~"

"Matt…"

"I didn't read your notes, I promise! I just saw you writing on a pad of paper and figured your book was lost-" He grunted by the strength of Tabitha's hug and smiled wide before hugging him back just as tightly, a squeak telling him to ease off a bit and pulled away to see Tabitha now hugging the books close to his chest happily.

"I love them, thank you so much, Matt! Thank you, thank you!!"

Matt smiled big and winked, Shelly pretending to gag with a smirk as Matt said, "Nothen but the best for my Lil Skitty~"

"Pppfff, sure acts like a Skitty sometimes!" Maxie mused as the older members climbed into the cab to start their journey again, Tabitha giving a spit hiss his former Leaders way before smiling just slightly at Matt.

"Get your Skitty Cat Tabby Ass in the van before I kick it up those stairs myself!" Shelly snapped playfully before going to play act it out, Matt grabbing Tabitha with a loud boisterous, "NOOOOO NOT TABBYS CUTE ASS!"

"How can someone ass be cute?" Courtney asked calmly behind Shelly as she climbed in last, Shelly commenting as the door was closed and locked behind them, "Kinda like how your eyes shine brighter than a thousand suns~"

"Tabby's ass is lasers, cool!"


End file.
